Every Rose Has It's Thorn
by onceuponastories
Summary: Every man thinks their girl is perfect right? Well sometimes it takes your friends to point out that every rose has it's thorn... Fun friend moment between three of our favorite guys!


**This is just a fun friendship moment between three of my favorite guys! I wrote it a while ago, but here it is for all of you! I do not owe Once Upon a Time, or make any profit other than reviews! Enjoy! And Happy Reading!**

Every Rose Has It's Thorn

Killian had spent the last twenty minutes wandering around the Game of Thorns flower shop. He was a pirate, what the bloody hell did he know about flowers? Nothing, that's what, he knew absolutely nothing, except for the fact that Swan would like them. He turned from where he was looking at the flowers along the back wall towards the sound of laughter coming from the open door. To his surprise both Robin Hood and the Prince were making their way into the little shop.

"What are you mates doing in here?" He eyed them curiously, they couldn't have all just decided to get flowers on the same day.

"Apology flowers." Charming looked down at his feet. "I may have said some stupid things and I needed a way to say I was sorry."

"Ah, that's rough mate. What about you Robin?"

"Honestly, I knew you were getting Emma flowers, and then David said he owed Mary Margaret some, so I thought Regina would like some too."

David laughed, "What I think you meant to say was, 'You two blokes were buying flowers so instead of getting a fireball thrown at my head I figured I should get Regina some too.'"

Killian laughed as Robin tried to deny it. "Don't bother mate. We all know she'd be made as hell if you didn't get her some too. The only problem is I don't know a bloody lick about flowers."

"Well it all has to do with what you want to say. Every flower means something different, but they are all beautiful." David walked up to the counter. "I need a dozen white roses please." He turned back to the other two men, "Mary Margaret loves snowbells, but when I'm saying sorry, white roses always do the trick. Plus, they always have them in stock."

"I don't need to say I'm sorry mate. I just wanted to say I love you. This is stupid, Swan won't even care."

"But if you don't get her any now, you're going to be in the same boat I'd be in. I doubt Emma would throw a fireball at you, but you still may want to duck." Robin laughed. "I'll take a dozen dark red roses." He told the girl behind the counter. David and Killian just looked at him, "Well I wasn't going to get white!" They all laughed.

"Okay pirate, what are you ordering my daughter?" David pretended to act all threatening, but everyone knew he approved of the pirate.

"Well it seems like roses are in order, since that what you lot got. A dozen roses."

The girl just stood there and waited, when he didn't say anything else she chuckled. "What color would you like Captain?"

"Blast! I don't know, not white, or red, these two have those covered…"

"Well we have pink, and purple, and yellow, and…"

"Yellow. Yellow will do nicely."

"A dozen yellow it is then." The girl looked up at all of them, "I will go put them together."

"Well, what do you know, we all just ordered flowers for the women we love."

Robin snorted, "Yeah to say you're sorry."

"Mate, you're the one trying to avoid flames. I'm the only one doing this out of the kindness of my heart."

"Really Hook? What did you do?"

The captain's ears turned red. "Nothing…"

"Ha! I knew it!"

The girl came back out carrying three dozen roses. Each dozen representing the woman it was intended for. "Three beautiful bouquets for three lovely ladies." She handed each man his roses and took their money.

"Lovely in deed. At least she won't char me to a crisp now." Robin laughed, "She's never been the most graceful."

"Well," Charming looked at his two friends, "at least our lovely ladies have something in common. None of them are innocent."

Killian laughed, "Let's see, there's the Evil Queen, mass murder, desolation of almost an entire realm, curse, yeah she's totally innocent. Then there's Snow White, she stole Maleficent's baby, sent her daughter through a magic tree to another realm, murdered the Evil Queen's mother," he looked at Charming, "shall I go on?"

"What about Emma? My daughter was put in jail at seventeen, had a baby around that same time, has proceeded to break just about every law in town, brought back a kidnapped woman from the past. Ruined everyone's happy ending," Killian cut him off.

"Hey, she fixed it mate!" They all laughed and headed towards the door.

"Well chaps, what can I say," he nodded towards where the three women were walking together towards Granny's, "Every rose has it's thorn."


End file.
